Rhys
Knight Rhys, serial number RS-104K, is a soldier of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Sometime after the war with the Enclave, Rhys sponsored Scribe-Initiate Haylen's application into the Brotherhood and became her mentor. In October 2287, he was one of the soldiers assigned to Recon Squad Gladius under Paladin Danse's command. The team was tasked with investigating the Commonwealth after the loss of Recon Squad Artemis three years prior. The mission was difficult from the moment of their arrival; after establishing a stronghold at the Cambridge police station, Knights Worwick, Brach, Dawes, and Keane all perished from attacks by raiders, super mutants, and feral ghouls. Rhys took the loss of his brother Keane especially hard, as he had been his last living relative. Personality Rhys was a very cold, reserved person who didn't mind speaking his mind. He was very protective of those he considered his family and usually hostile towards strangers. He had a deep respect for the Brotherhood of Steel and its chain of command, therefore didn't outwardly question Paladin Danse's decision to accept Nora into the organization. When the senior officers weren't present though, Rhys didn't hold back and would get verbally and physically violent. His demeanour could come off as rude or inhospitable at times, but he was actually less harsh on those he would deem worthy of his courtesy. Appearance As per usual with minor characters, there isn't much description of the character's physical appearance. Rhys was average height and well-built, as most soldiers in the Brotherhood. He usually wore a standard orange Brotherhood of Steel uniform. Relationships Haylen The relationship between Rhys and Haylen had been complicated from the very moment they met. Rhys was Haylen's sponsor when she was joining the Brotherhood and they worked together very closely. During that time, Haylen developed stronger feelings towards him but when she asked if he returned them, she didn't get a straight answer. However it was clear Rhys held Haylen very dear and was protective of her more than of the other soldiers. Even Haylen admitted that he considered her his family. In "Call To Arms", Nora managed to convince Haylen to try and give their relationship another chance. So far no outcome has been shown. Danse Being his commanding officer, the role Paladin Danse played in Rhys's life had to be important enough, but it's also been hinted at that the two are closer friends than just teammates. Rhys holds Danse's opinion in high regard, but not high enough to change his demeanour - only slightly tamper it. In a way, Danse's presence makes Rhys a bit more hospitable, as the Paladin often reminds him to behave. Rhys has the habit of referring to Danse as 'Top', probably due to his highest position in the team. Curiously enough, Danse himself seems to be aware of that nickname but doesn't prohibit it. Nora Rhys was hostile towards the new soldier from the moment she decided to join the Brotherhood of Steel, clearly dissatisfied with the decision his commanding officer had made. He didn't hide his disdain towards her, always acting rude and standoffish when they spoke, and even going as far as physically threatening her when he realized she was growing close with Paladin Danse. Despite Nora doing only her best to aid the Brotherhood while in his presence, he continued to criticize her and all her actions.